Daily Digs - It's a Wonderful Story
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Last Daily Digs.


Everyone was sitting down at the lunch table.

"Since Chris, Cari, and Zoey are gone we have no more villains! We can finally live our life!" Lindsay cheers.

"I know right! I feel free for the first time!" Noah says.

"So Tyler and I can date again! Then Dakota and Noah can date again! Everything will be normal again!" Lindsay cheers.

"Uhh.." Noah says.

"Nehh.." Dakota says.

"Erm.." Tyler says.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I'm not going to live here anymore.." Noah says.

"WHAT!" Lindsay screams.

"I'm moving to Japan to do Hetalia animation!" Noah cheers.

"Well fuck you. She can do better anyways!" Lindsay curses out.

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Tyler we can still date right?" Lindsay asks.

"Erm..about that." Tyler says.

"If you're going gay I don't want to speak to you again." Lindsay says pissed.

"Haha! No! Sorry! I'm going to focus on playing football so i'm going to practice for the New York Giants! I'm moving to New York." Tyler explains.

"But we can still text and stuff!" Lindsay says.

"Yeah but there's going to be a lot more changes in me and New York girls." Tyler confesses.

"Oh my gosh has everyone gone mad?!" Lindsay says hitting her head on the table.

"It's okay I don't leave until tonight. Noah says.

"Same here." Tyler agrees.

"Who else is going to live their life?" Lindsay asks.

"So i'm dead right now..?" Dakota asks scared.

"Yeah." Lindsay nods.

"I knew zombies were real!" Dakota says feeling her heart.

"If it helps, i'm going to get a job." Gwen says.

"AH FUCK! Where?" Lindsay asks.

"At the Prank Shop. I'll be selling a lot of prank items like the whoopie cushion and the bean cans." Gwen explains.

"Not bad." Lindsay shrugs.

"I actually have family drama so I have no clue." Alejandro shrugs.

"Izzy what about you?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know I just want to study and stay home." Izzy says.

"Wow..so everyone changed except for me and Dakota!" Lindsay pouts.

"Relax. We can still spend some time together right now." Noah says.

Lindsay sighs.

"I guess your right.." Lindsay says.

"So, what should we all do?" Tyler asks.

"Well, I was thinking of going mountain climbing and sing rap songs." Gwen says.

"No terrible idea." Noah says.

"Well fuck you faggot." Gwen says.

"HEY! I take that word offensive." Noah pouts.

"Yeah and I take the word no offensive." Gwen says.

"Whatever." Noah says while rolling his eyes.

"Lets all go to the movies!" Dakota says.

"NO!" Lindsay screams.

"Kay sorry!" Dakota says worried.

Dakota covers her head.

"I have an idea... lets all go to a football game!" Tyler says excited.

"But football is so lame!" Lindsay pouts.

"Don't call my favorite thing lame!" Tyler argues.

"Lets go to the Hetalia museum!" Noah says.

"Hetalia is so stupid!" Dakota argues.

"Shut up little girl you don't know anything about Hetalia!" Noah argues.

"I know enough to know how stupid it is!" Dakota argues.

"Shut up!" Noah argues.

"Make me!" Dakota argues.

"OKAY! We are getting nowhere!" Lindsay interupts.

"Since it's our last day together lets all get along and make it last okay?" Lindsay asks.

Everyone nods.

"Lets all go to the park and just hang out." Lindsay says.

"Sounds good to me." Noah nods.

"Yay parks!" Dakota cheers.

"Okay! Big enough room to place football!" Tyler agrees.

"Lets go." Lindsay says.

"But we still have school." Noah says.

"Fuck it. It's not like the teachers actually teach anyways." Lindsay says.

They shrug and leave school.

They go to the park.

"Yay the park!" Dakota cheers.

Dakota plays on the slide.

Noah reads a book.

Tyler plays with his football.

Gwen pours water on the slides.

Izzy hangs upside down the monkey bars.

Alejandro chews on grass.

Lindsay eats peeps.

"Lindsay can I have some peeps?" Alejandro asks.

"No, get your own!" Lindsay teases.

"Gee you're so nice." Alejandro says rolling his eyes.

"Lindsay can I have a peep?" Dakota asks.

"Sure." Lindsay nods.

Lindsay gives Dakota a peep.

"Yay! Thanks!" Dakota cheers.

"Why did you give her one?" Alejandro asks.

"She's my sister." Lindsay shrugs.

Alejandro sticks out his tongue.

"Hey...remember those parties we used to have?" Lindsay asks.

Everyone nods.

"Should we have another one?" Lindsay asks.

"I would but there's a new preview of Hetalia coming on tonight!" Noah squeals.

"Scooby Doo is going to be on." Dakota says.

"I got to go work." Gwen shrugs.

"I don't know." Izzy shrugs.

"I might." Alejandro agrees.

"Sure football isn't on until tomorrow." Tyler agrees.

Lindsay sighs.

"Oh well as long as were all here." Lindsay shrugs.

"I could always ditch work, it's not like I can't get another one at McDonalds." Gwen shrugs.

"No it's fine. If you love your job, keep it." Lindsay smiles.

"I know i'm going to love mine." Noah smiles.

"I should run for president when I get older.." Dakota says.

"You'll ruin this country worse than Bush." Tyler says.

"Yay! Oh wait that's a bad thing! Darn.." Dakota sighs.

"I'm going to go, there's nothing much to do here." Izzy shrugs.

"Wait!" Lindsay says stopping Izzy.

"What?" Izzy asks.

Lindsay takes out her camera.

"I want a picture of the group...one last time?" Lindsay asks.

Everyone looks at eachother and smiles.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Get ready!" Lindsay smiles.

"SAY CHEESE!" Tyler goofs.

"CHEESE!" Everyone screams.

Lindsay takes the picture.

Everyone laughs.

"Why do we say cheese and not beer?" Noah asks.

"Okay, another one! Everyone say beer!" Lindsay laughs.

"BEER!" Everyone screams.

Lindsay takes about picture.

"Pure randomness!" Lindsay laughs.

"I like random and unicorns." Noah says.

"PIE!" Dakota shouts.

"I am the banana king." Tyler says showing off.

"HAHAHA Please, prove it and put a banana in your ear!" Izzy teases.

"Dammit I don't have a banana!" Tyler pouts.

"HA! LIAR!" Izzy teases.

Gwen shoves a banana in Tylers ear.

"All hail!" Gwen says.

"OUCH MY EAR!" Tyler says shoving the banana out of his ear.

"Gwen, where did you get the banana?" Lindsay asks.

Gwen gets out her purse.

"Well, I have a lot of prank traps in here and the banana trap is perfect." Gwen explains.

"Only you Gwen, only you." Noah laughs.

"what else do you got in there?" Alejandro asks.

"A rose, do you want it?' Gwen asks.

"Sure." Alejandro nods.

Gwen gives Alejandro the rose.

The rose squirts water in Alejandros face.

"HAHAHA!" Lindsay laughs.

Alejandro licks the water off his face.

"Hmm.. the water taste warm and fuzzy. Does it have mold in it?" Alejandro asks.

"I don't know I thought it was rust." Gwen shrugs.

"MMM! This rust taste fantastic!" Alejandro says.

"Ew." Gwen face palms.

"Oh I love rust! One time there was rust on my bike so it looked like Iron man! OH! Maybe it's iron bike! The new super hero!" Dakota cheers.

"Oh wow!" Lindsay says laughing.

The sun was setting.

"Well, the sun is going down.." Tyler says.

"Oh..and?" Lindsay asks.

"I got to go pack up my stuff when I leave tonight." Tyler says.

"Oh yeah! What time does your plane leave?" Noah asks.

"8:00PM sharp and you?" Tyler asks.

"Same here. Japan has really tight schedules." Noah explains.

"I just hope the plane to New York isn't crowded." Tyler shrugs.

"Well..it's been really nice knowing you guys.." Noah says.

"...Good luck.." Dakota says softly.

"Thanks." Noah says.

"I'm really going to miss you guys.." Tyler says.

"Were going to all miss you too..." Lindsay sighs.

"Goodbye everyone." Noah says waving.

They all wave back.

"Bye..I might come visit...maybe." Tyler smiles.

"I hope so.." Lindsay says.

"Wait Noah!" Dakota says.

"What?" Noah asks.

"Don't forgot about the group..same with you Tyler!" Dakota says.

"I won't." Tyler smiles.

Tyler gets on his bike and rides away.

"What group?" Noah asks.

"..Don't tell me you're serious.." Dakota sighs.

"Forgetting the group is like a boomerang. No matter how hard you try to throw it away it will keep coming back to you." Noah explains.

Dakota laughs.

"Bye everyone." Noah waves.

Everyone says goodbye.

Noah drives off.

"I'm going to go to my job...this isn't goodbye for me. I'll still be around.. just not as much." Gwen says.

Gwen grabs her jet pack and flies off.

"Who's next?"Lindsay says with a straight face.

"I guess i'm not wanted here." Alejandro says.

Alejandro climbs the fence and sleeps in a random backyard.

Alejandro sleeps on a litter box.

Lindsay face palms.

"I'll stick around here. You too go home." Izzy says.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asks.

"Believe me. I'll be okay." Izzy smiles.

Lindsay shrugs.

"Alright Dakota lets go home it's getting dark." Lindsay says.

"Kay kay." Dakota nods.

Lindsay and Dakota walk of to their apartment.

Izzy sighs on the table.

Heather's ghost appears.

"Hey Izzy.." Heather says.

"You just missed them." Izzy says.

"No I didn't I saw everything..they're going to be fine. Just you watch." Heather smiles.

"Hows it going?" Izzy asks.

"Fine I guess. It was funny to see you kill Chris. Thanks a lot. The group including you did me and big favor and i'm very thankful." Heather speeches.,

Izzy cries.

Heather disappears.

Lindsay and Dakota enter their apartment.

Lindsay grabs a dusty photo album.

"Hey Dakota, look at this." Lindsay says.

Lindsay sits on the bed and opens up the photo album.

Dakota scoots next to her and looks at the pictures.

"Hey I remember that photo! That's when we both had a huge crush on Chris!" Lindsay laughs.

"Hahaha! I remember that!" Dakota laughs.

Lindsay turns the page.

"Look! Remember this photo?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah! That's when we all made up the group." Dakota smiles.

Dakota turns the page.

"Here's when I had a crush on Tyler." Lindsay points.

"Aww!" Dakota squeals.

Lindsay laughs.

Dakota turns the page.

"Oh look! That's when you dated Chris!" Lindsay giggles.

"I know right. Then he kissed you? HAHAHA!" Dakota laughs.

"Oh wow this is funny!" Lindsay laughs.

Lindsay turns the page.

"Aww! Look! It's me and Tyler holding hands and you and Noah holding hands!" Lindsay says.

"Ha! I remember that!" Dakota smiles.

Lindsay turns the page.

"Heres the villain page. Remember when Cari tried to kill us?" Lindsay said.

"Yeah! She so failed! She killed her own self!" Dakota laughs.

They keep looking through the pages and laughing.

"Remember that fight we got into?" Lindsay asks.

"How can I forget? That was the stupidest thing ever!" Dakota says.

"I know right." Lindsay smiles and laughs.

They both kept turning pages and laughing.

Lindsay turns the the last page of the book.

They were both silent.

Lindsay grabs the group picture from the park and puts it into the photo album.

Dakota and Lindsay both stared at it.

"Wow.. time sure did fly by fast.." Lindsay says trying not to cry.

"Yeah.." Dakota says trying not to cry.

They both look at eachother.

They hug eachother and cry.

"The plane will be taking off shortly, please stay seated." An announcement on Tyler's plane says.

Tyler grabs his cellphone.

"Dang it, no connection!" Tyler says.

Tyler looks through old text messages on his phone.

Lindsay: I love you 3 Tyler: I love you too 3

Tyler sighs.

Tyler closes his phone and sighs.

Tyler looks out his plane window.

Then Tyler smiles and relaxes.

Noah was on his plane to Japan.

Noah was reading a book.

Noah turns the page.

The page was full of writing.

Dakota waz here (Luv u) LINDSAY WAS HERE MOFO! Aye boo Gwen trolled here.

Noah face palmed.

Noah closes the book.

Noah pouts.

He bits his lip.

"Oh well.." Noah sighs and shrugs.

Noah grabs his book and continues reading, trying not to think about the group.

Lindsay and Dakota both go outside.

Lindsay and Dakota gaze at the stars.

"Are you going to miss the group..?" Lindsay shyly asks.

"I don't know." Dakota panics.

Dakota covers her face.

"I'll admit it..I will miss it." Lindsay sighs.

Dakota tries not to cry.

There was a shooting star.

"Look at shooting star!" Lindsay says.

"I don't have any wishes." Dakota says depressed.

"I wish that I would have one day just to see the whole group normal and back to how it was! If only.." Lindsay wishes.

"You know that shooting stars aren't really real." Dakota sighs.

"I know...but I have up on so much it's the only thing I have right now." Lindsay sighs depressed.

Dakota sighs.

"I'm going to get some water. Do you want any?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure." Dakota shrugs.

Lindsay gets up and goes inside her apartment.

Lindsay opens the refridge and grabs water.

Lindsay goes back outside.

"Here's the water Dakota." Lindsay says.

Dakota and Noah were making out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lindsay screams in shock.

Lindsay drops her water bottle.

"Oh hey sis!" Dakota waves while sitting on Noahs lap.

"Hey." Noah waves.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lindsay screams.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS MAKING OUT? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Lindsay screams.

"Well we are dating and -" Noah says.

"Dating? WHAT?" Lindsay screams.

"What..?" Noah asks.

"You're supposed to be on a plane to Japan! I thought you were gay!" Lindsay says freaked out.

"Japan? Why would I go to Japan?" Noah asks.

"YOU AND DAKOTA BROKE UP BECAUSE OF CHRIS AND THE DRAMA THEN ONCE EVERYTHING BECOMES NORMAL YOU AND TYLER DECIDE TO MOVE TO DIFFERENT PLACES!" Lindsay screams.

"What are you talking about? Tyler just went to the bathroom?" Noah asks.

"NO HE ISN'T! HE'S IN NEW YORK TO DO FOOTBALL!" Lindsay screams.

"Hey babe." Tyler says hugging her.

"WHAT?" Lindsay screams.

"What?" Tyler asks.

Gwen walks in.

"HEYEAYEAHYEAYA!" Gwen sings.

"Gwen? Why aren't you at work?" Lindsay asks.

"Work? Me? Haha you're funny." Gwen laughs.

"Okay. What is going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Lindsay asks.

"Joke? What?" Tyler asks.

"Sis are you okay?" Dakota asks.

"Wait..Noah are you dating Dakota?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah but I love her some much i'm planning to marry her." Noah says hugging her.

"Aww! I love you." Dakota says hugging him.

"I love you too and I always will." Noah says smiling.

They both kiss.

"What? But you guys broke up? Noah started dating Cody and Dakota started hanging out with Ezekiel?" Lindsay says confused.

"Cody? I haven't talked to him in a long time." Noah says.

"Ezekiel? I haven't seen him since we broke up like 2 years ago." Dakota says.

"Huh..? But you just saw him at school yesterday!" Lindsay says.

"No I didn't? He lives in a different state." Dakota explains.

"Babe are you okay?" Tyler asks.

"Are we dating?" Lindsay asks.

"Yes. I love you, why wouldn't we be?" Tyler asks.

"How did this all happen.." Lindsay thinks to herself.

Gwen records Lindsay.

"All I did was get water..Then I wished for...this...MY WISH CAME TRUE!" Lindsay says excited.

"What?" Tyler asks confused.

"EEEP! EVERYTHING IS NORMAL!" Lindsay squeals.

"Of course?" Tyler says confused.

Lindsay hugs Tyler and kisses him.

Tyler kisses her back.

Dakota giggles.

"Lindsay are you okay now?" Noah asks.

"Yeah totally now I know what's going on." Lindsay says.

"I SAID HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Gwen sings.

Lindsay laughs.

Alejandro walks in with a Dora Explorer pinata.

"Why do you have a Dora Explorer pinata?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know, I like it." Alejandro shrugs.

Dakota laughs.

"FIESTA TIME!" Gwen screams.

Gwen tackles the Dora Explorer pinata.

Gwen kicks it open.

Gwen grabs the candy and throws it at everyone.

"EEP! Candy!" Dakota cheers.

Noah eats some candy.

Dakota gives Noah some her her candy.

"Aww thanks sweetie." Noah smiles.

"Tehehe." Dakota blushes.

"Hey give me back my candy!" Alejandro screams.

"Screw you!" Gwen says while eating the candy.

Tyler gives candy to Lindsay.

Lindsay feeds some candy to Tyler.

"Aww thanks." Tyler says kissing her.

Lindsay blushes and giggles.

"Ew! Couple cooties!" Gwen teases.

"Shut up!" Tyler says.

"At least were not forever alone!" Lindsay teases.

"Bitch please, i'm a troll that's our job." Gwen says with a troll face.

"So you were born with that job?" Alejandro teases.

"Yeah remember? You were there with me." Gwen teases.

"Oh that's mean." Alejandro sighs.

"I'm so going to remember this forever." Lindsay says laughing.

Dakota laughs with Lindsay.

Tyler puts a bag on his head.

"I am the king of bags. Bow down." Tyler says with a bag on his head.

"Da hell?" Gwen says laughing.

"I guess that makes me the queen of bags." Lindsay blushes.

Tyler grabs a bag and puts it on Lindsay.

"Bow down my slaves. We are the gods of bags." Tyler says.

"Oh hail the ol' mighty bag ones!" Alejandro says bowing down to them.

Gwen slaps Alejandro.

Dakota takes out her iPod.

"Listen Noah! Our song is playing! " Dakota giggles.

"What's your song?" Lindsay asks.

"The Witch Doctor." Noah says.

Noah and Dakota both sing the song.

"O E O Ah Ah." Dakota sings.

"Ting Tang Walala Bing Bang!" Noah sings.

"O E O Ah Ah Ting Tang Shut The Fuck Up!" Gwen sings.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Lindsay laughs.

"Guys..I need to confess something.." Lindsay says.

"You're pregnant?" Tyler asks worried.

"No?"Lindsay nods.

"Okay." Tyler says reliefed.

"What is it?" Dakota asks.

"Do you guys want to know the reason why I acted strange?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah, you kind of scared me." Tyler says.

"Sure why not." Alejandro shrugs.

"This truth is that this isn't going to last long.."Lindsay sighs.

"What isn't?" Dakota asks.

"This day! The day is almost over and once it hits midnight this will all be over.." Lindsay sighs.

"No? Once it hits midnight that means it's going to be a brand new day." Tyler smiles.

"No it doesn't! You guys probably won't believe me but I wished for this day to happen." Lindsay sighs.

"I'm confused?" Dakota asks.

"I told you all before! Once we fought Zoey and Chris we all drifted apart.." Lindsay explains.

"Zoey? Who's Zoey?" Noah asks.

"She was your date to the Opera dance, remember? When Chris and Cari tried to bomb the place?" Lindsay asks.

"I went with Dakota and yes I remember but Chris and Cari got arrested and that's the last we heard of them." Noah explains

"Well anyways, where I come from my life was like this but it's not anymore." Lindsay explains.

"How is it like where you come from?" Tyler asks.

"Well, Gwen gets a job-" Lindsay explains.

"I'm out. Fuck jobs." Gwen says.

Gwen grabs her candy and leaves the house.

"As I was saying Gwen gets a job, Noah leaves to go to Japan for Hetalia, Tyler moves to New York to practice football, and that's it." Lindsay says.

"Do I bring Dakota with me?" Noah asks.

"No, you guys broke up." Lindsay says.

"Impossible! I would never break up with Dakota, I love her too much!" Noah says hugging her.

"You're talking so crazy shit sis." Dakota says hugging Noah.

"I'm being serious!" Lindsay explains.

"What about us?" Tyler asks.

"We broke up too because Dawn kissed you.." Lindsay explains.

"Dawn? My ex? I haven't seen her like a year ago when she moved." Tyler explains.

"Yeah, everything is so screwed up where i'm at." Lindsay sighs.

"The place you live sounds like a nightmare!" Dakota panics.

"Yeah! I would hate it there!" Noah says.

"Lindsay.." Alejandro says.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"It's 11:59.." Alejandro says looking at his watch.

"Oh.." Lindsay sighs.

"Lindsay, I know you have to go back but think of it this way. You can actually say you did this. Don't regret any actions you did you did the right thing by whatever you did. You're going to be just fine where you're going..because I believe you." Tyler speeches.

"Okay, maybe where you're going were both single but at least were sister until the end and that's the best relationship any girl can ever have. Sisterhood." Dakota smiles.

"Hopefully whatever happens to you ends up good. You'll always have the memories and you can look back and say...That was me, I did something nobody else can ever imagine doing." Noah speeches.

"20 seconds..Lets make it last!" Alejandro screams.

They all group hug.

Gwen flies down from her jet pack and joins the group hug.

"It wouldn't be a group hug without me!" Gwen says smiling and laughing.

Everyone laughs.

"10 seconds.." Alejandro says counting down.

"Thanks everyone..now I know what I have in my life is pretty good. I'll never forget this." Lindsay smiles.

"5 seconds.." Alejandro says trying not to cry.

Lindsay smiles and laughs.

Light flashes.

Lindsay disappears.

Everyone disappears.

"Hey Lindsay, do you have the water?" Dakota asks on the chair gazing at the stars.

"Water..? WATER?" Lindsay asks shocked.

"Yeah, you said you were going to get some?" Dakota asks.

"WATER! OH HOW I LOVE WATER! WAAAAAAATER!" Lindsay screams.

"What the?" Dakota asks depressed.

"I'M BACK!" Lindsay says smiling.

Lindsay hugs Dakota.

"Yeah you're back but didn't get any water." Dakota says hugging Lindsay.

"EEP! ARE YOU DATING NOAH?" Lindsay asks.

"Seriously? No.." Dakota sighs in depression.

"YEEEEHAW!" Lindsay dances.

"That's kinda mean.." Dakota pouts.

"I LOVE MY LIFE! AM I DATING TYLER?" Lindsay asks.

"No? Remember? Tyler left to New York. Noah went to Japan." Dakota explains.

"YES! YES! YEAAAAH!" Lindsay dances.

"Are you okay?" Dakota asks worried.

"I can't explain to you what happened, but make the best of what you got! It all happens for a reason!" Lindsay cheers.

"Yeah being depressed is so what I deserve."Dakota sighs.

"Then don't be depressed! I mean sure all this crap happened so fast but trust me, you'll look back and laugh so hard!" Lindsay says.

"Kinda too early.." Dakota says depressed.

"NO IT'S NOT! BE FREE MY LITTLE BIRDIE! SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY!" Lindsay screams.

Lindsay jumps and dances.

Lindsay grabs Dakota and dances with her.

Dakota laughs.

"Okay this is too weird and funny." Dakota laughs.

Lindsay continues dancing.

"How can today get any better?" Lindsay asks.

Leshawna walks in the backyard.

"Lindsay..Dakota?"Leshawna asks.

Lindsay and Dakota turn around.

"MOMMY!" Lindsay and Dakota screams.

They all hug Leshawna.

"I'm out of prison!" Leshawna says excited.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

Leshawna gives Dakota and Lindsay KFC.

"Good news, were moving the hell out of here!" Leshawna announces.

"YES!" Lindsay says high fiving Dakota.

"Were going to Paris. I was just invited a job for clothes designing! So pack yo bags we going to Paris!" Leshawna says excited.

Lindsay and Dakota scream.

Lindsay and Dakota pack their bags.

"Can we say goodbye to our friends first?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure." Leshawna shrugs.

Dakota and Lindsay put their bags in the car.

Leshawna drives Lindsay and Dakota to Alejandro's house.

Lindsay rings the doorbell.

Alejandro awnsers it.

"Hey why are you here?" Alejandro asks.

"Dakota and I are moving to Paris...so this really is goodbye for everyone." Lindsay explains.

"You guys are so lucky!" Alejandro says.

"EEP! I know right!" Lindsay cheers.

Leshawna honks the car.

"HURRY UP!" Leshawna screams.

"Well, we have to go! Bye Alejandro!" Lindsay waves.

Lindsay runs over to the car.

"Bye Alejandro!" Dakota waves.

"Oh bye!" Alejandro waves.

Dakota french kisses Alejandro on the lips for 10 seconds and runs off to the car.

Alejandro shuts the door in shock.

"YES!" Alejandro dances in his house.

Alejandro does the dougie.

Leshawna drives to Gwens house.

Lindsay and Dakota go up to her house.

Lindsay rings the doorbell.

Gwen awnsers it.

"Who's this?" Gwen asks.

"This is goodbye.." Dakota says.

"What?" Gwen asks.

"Dakota and I are moving to Paris with our mom. EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

"Olala! Sexy." Gwen winks.

"So...keep being Gwen!" Lindsay waves.

"I'm going to miss you girls.." Gwen sighs.

"Were going to miss you too." Dakota says.

"Hand shake for the last time?" Gwen asks.

Lindsay and Dakota shake her hand.

They get shocked by the hand buzzer.

"OUCH!" Lindsay screams.

"You got Gwen gobbled! The offical last Gwen gobble.." Gwen laughs.

"Yeah hahaha." Lindsay laughs.

"Keep the hand buzzers. It's something to remember me by okay?" Gwen says.

"Aww. Thanks Gwen." Lindsay says.

Lindsay and Dakota hug Gwen.

"Good luck you girls. You're going to be just fine." Gwen smiles.

"Thanks." Dakota smiles.

Leshawna honks the car.

"LEGGO!" Leshawna screams.

"Bye!" Dakota says.

"Hahaha. Bye goofballs!" Gwen waves.

Lindsay and Dakota run back into the car.

Leshawna gives them a bucket of KFC.

Leshawna drives to the airport.

Leshawna, Dakota, and Lindsay sit on the plane to Paris.

Lindsay sits next to Dakota and gets out her photo album.

"We had a pretty good life.." Dakota cheers.

"Had? Pfft. We do." Lindsay smiles.

"Yeah and we always will, no matter what." Dakota smiles.

Dakota and Lindsay high five eachother.

They both relax on the plane, smiling and laughing.

Leshawna was jamming out on her iPod.

Lindsay and Dakota were playing Crash Bandicoot on their D.S.I.

They wait for their plane to land in Paris, where they are going to start their new life.


End file.
